A Whole New World
by iMlOvInyOuaNyWaY
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's relationships
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What do you mean?" Hermione caught his eye, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it's over, Hermione. It's over." Ron looked at her with a hard look. "I mean it this time. I am sick of you correcting me all the time, telling me what I can and can't do. I'm not going to tell you we can still be friends, because I don't know if we can. It's just gotten complicated Hermione. Just….too much for me." Ron looked at her one last time then turned and walked away.

Hermione fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, sobbing. She had tried so hard to make him happy, tried not to be the know-it-all. Maybe she hadn't done everything she could've. Hermione sat on the cold floor with her head in her hands for about ten minutes when someone sat next to her.

"Granger, you okay? You usually don't look this bad." Draco put his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "Look, if you would just listen to me for a second, it might make you feel better."

"What then? What insults are you going to throw at me today?" Hermione sank lower.

"For you information I wasn't going to insult you. I was going to tell you Ron isn't crying."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Thanks a lot Malfoy." Hermione buried her head in her hands deeper sobbing even harder now.

"Granger. I'm sorry. I thought that if you knew Ron wasn't crying, it might make you stop crying. Come here." Draco pulled Hermione from the floor into his chest, he hugged her close. "You feeling any better?"

"Draco, get off her!" Harry came running down the hall, wand drawn. "Hermione!"

Hermione moved away from Draco looking confused. "Harry, it's okay, Draco was just being…..nice." Hermione kept the confused look on her face, "Right? Or is this a trick?"

"No trick, I was just concerned. Is that allowed?" Malfoy looked sincere about this explanation. "I think I'll just go back to my dorm. See you around Granger." Draco turned around heading for his common room.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry held Hermione's hands. "Did he hurt you?"

"Who are you talking about? Ron or Draco? Ron hurt me, yes, beyond anything I could imagine. Draco, for once, no. He was really nice." Hermione stopped crying for a moment to look at Harry, who looked almost disgusted.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know about Ron. I am really sorry. But I can't say that I'm totally disappointed. But about Malfoy? Are you running a fever?" Harry put his hand to Hermione's forehead, and she giggled.

"No, Harry, I'm just fine. He really was kind. Maybe there's a side to him that is really sweet." Hermione started quietly crying again at the thought of Ron. Harry pressed her to his chest, comforting her.

"Let's go back to the common room, alright?" Harry took her by the waist, guiding her to the Gryffindor common room. Harry led Hermione to the couch and handed her a box of tissues. "Are you going to be okay? I'm going to get some sodas. Anything else you need or want?" Harry bent on his knees to be at her level.

"Could you bring some chocolate? And some strawberry ice cream?" Hermione looked at Harry through red-eyes and her cheeks were tear-stained. "That would be awesome, thanks."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Harry walked through the entrance. And just as he walked out, Ron walked in. Harry tried to stop him, but Ron wouldn't be stopped. "Ron, don't." Ron pushed Harry out the way and walked into the common room where Hermione was.

"Hermione! I'm glad I found you. I think I made a mistake. I always do. Would you consider going back out with me?" Ron sat on the couch next to a puzzled Hermione.

"No, I wouldn't Ronald Weasley. You hurt me for the last time. I will not go back with you, just to have you break up with me again! I have other friends and plenty of offers for dates! It just so happens that Draco Malfoy was nice to me for the first time today! I think I might just ask him to go to the dance on Saturday night with me! I don't need you, nor will I ever! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to set up!" Hermione stomped out the room with a perplexed Ron behind her.

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron yelled after her, but it was too late, she had already left, and he was bewildered. After Ron had been there with only his thought for company, Harry came through the door with ice cream, chocolate, and two sodas in hand.

"Ron, I just passed Hermione muttering something about being stupid and heading towards the Slytherin common room. Would you have anything to do with that?" Harry put the snacks on the table. Ron picked up the ice cream and spoon.

"I guess I did," Ron took a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and started crying. "This is her favorite flavor!"

"That's why she asked for it, Ron" Harry shook his head.

"Really? Great." Ron put the ice cream down and put his head in his hands. "This day just keeps getting worse."

"So, what's going on with Hermione?" Harry really wanted to know, and Ron was being reluctant telling.

"She's gone to ask out Draco Malfoy to the school dance on Saturday. It's DRACO MALFOY!"

"What?" Harry was completely blown away and left the common room to go try and stop Hermione, who may be making a huge mistake.

Author's Note: Next chapter up tomorrow (hopefully)! Longer, and Hermione will ask Draco to the dance! PLEASE REVIEW! I have a creative writing class and I need to know how I'm doing. Thanks.

ReViEw!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am not going to update if I don't get reviews. I review if I like or if I didn't like a story. I don't flame, but I try and give my opinion. I would appreciate the same. If you want another chapter – you have to review. I'm not going to write more if I don't get any response.

REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Hermione was walking down the hall the walk to the Slytherin common room seemed to never end. "What am I doing?" Hermione paused for a second and banged her head against the wall. "Stupid stupid stupid!" After her little rant, she started walking again and she heard loud footsteps behind her.

"Hermione! St-o-p" Harry was behind her, out of breath from running. "You're mak—ing a big mi-stake." Harry caught up to Hermione and fell to the floor. "Why are you going to ask out Malfoy?"

"One; because he was nice. Two; to spite Ron. I know I should'nt, but maybe something could come of it." Hermione started walking again and Harry grabbed her ankles and she fell to the floor with a thump. "What was that for Potter?"

"Please don't. Ron is hurt, you're hurt. You acting on feelings that may not be there….well, you did admit that, but still!" Harry was too exhausted to continue and Hermione got up and left him there. "FINE!" Harry was angry and drained.

After a long walk, Hermione was finally in front of the Slytherin common room. After waiting a few minutes, she heard voices coming down the hall. Draco and his buddies.

"Hey Draco." Hermione put on her best "look at me, I'm adorable" look. "How's it going?"

"Why are you talking to me Granger? I thought I told you I don't talk to Mudbloods." Malfoy's henchmen walked into the common room leaving Hermione alone with Draco. "Seriously, why are you talking to me?" Draco looked as confused as Hermione did.

"Don't you remember what we talked about this morning?" Hermione searched his eyes for an answer. "It was you, right? I saw you!"

"Look, Granger, it wasn't me. I was in the common room all this morning, you can ask anyone. And for once, I'm sorry." Draco shrugged and walked into the common room leaving a very confused Hermione behind him.

"Alright….that did _not_ go as expected." Hermione hung her head and walked the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room. She walked in and plopped on the couch. Seeing the ice cream Harry had left she grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took a big bite, just sitting there with her sorrows. 'if it wasn't Draco, who could it have been? It couldn't have been Ron, I could see him in the dining hall. It couldn't have been Harry, he came while I was with….whoever.' Hermione thought. 'arg!' As Hermione was muttering to herself, Harry came and sat next to her. "Oh, hey, Harry. You were right. As usual. It wasn't Malfoy. Who could it have been?"

"That's what I came here to tell you." Harry turned to face Hermione who was anxious to hear who the mystery guy is. "It was a guy who used a polyjuice potion. His name is Sean. He's a seventh year like us and he's new to the school. He is supposed to be in Gryffindor."

"Really? If he's new, how did he know so much about me?" Hermione was perplexed.

**Author's Note: I know it's short. I wanted to update before I left for my plans tonight. There will be a long update tomorrow.**

**Thanks to Beautifullife and tennisjock.**

**tennisjock – the polyjuice potion idea was an idea of mine but after you said something about it being Ron I decided to run with that, but with a different guy! Thanks a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I will update this story on 10.23.06.

Look for it!


End file.
